Secret Lovers
by BurgerKingDrive-By
Summary: Takeru Oyama begins a secret relationship with Aki Nijou-Sensei. Can they keep it a secret, especially when they run into an unexpected problem? And how will Haruko Amaya feel about all of this? WARNING: LANGUAGE; SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUE AND SITUATIONS. RATED M.
1. Confucius Say Man who Want Pretty Nurse

"Why were you looking at them, Takeru!" Haruko shouted, as she confronted him on top of the school's rooftop, seeking an answer as to why he was ogling a group of senior girls when they were walking down the hallway to their classes.

"You Pervert! How dare you cheat on me, your fiancé!" Inaho joined in as well.

"I'm a man! That's why I was looking at those girls." Takeru responded. "Besides, what does it matter to you, anyways? We're not dating!" Takeru said to Haruko. He turned towards Inaho, "And I'm not your fiancé! How many times do I have to tell you this?!"

Haruko let out a blood curling scream as she delivered a roundhouse kick to Takeru. He fell on the floor, semi-conscious, while Inaho began to kick him on his stomach and sides.

"Let's go, Inaho. Let's leave this moron alone. He's probably dead anyways." Haruko said as she began to walk away.

Inaho followed her and turned around to stick her tongue out to Takeru. They both walked out from the school's rooftop and went to their next class.

Takeru groaned in pain and lost consciousness.

Aki Nijou-sensei was sleeping, her large breasts resting on top of her desk at the nurse's office. She was startled by the door opening and a groan.

"Sensei," Takeru groaned "I don't feel so good." He said, before collapsing on the floor.

"OYAMA-KUN! Oyama-kun!" She shouted, as she kneeled down and checked his pulse.

An hour later, Takeru woke up in one of the beds of the nurse's office. He sat up and asked, "What happened?", still feeling groggy from the beating.

"Oyama-kun, don't exert yourself too much." Nijou-sensei said, sitting next to him and trying to have him lie down on the bed. "You were badly injured and you lost consciousness when you came here. What happened?"

"Sorry, Sensei" He slightly bowed with his head. "Haruko and Inaho beat me up because I was checking out some of the senior girls." He said, blushing like a tomato.

"What?! Physically assaulting another student on school grounds is a criminal offense! We can't have this level of violence at our school all because you were ogling some girls." She said. "You weren't spying on them while they were in the shower, were you?" She asked, while suspiciously looking at him.

"No, of course not. I don't want to get kicked out of school because of that. Besides, I have the internet for that in case I – '' He stopped before he realized he said something stupid. His face turned completely red.

Nijou-sensei laughed. "Oyama-kun! You don't need to be embarrassed. You're young and a man. Although, maybe not the latter, on account that you got beat up by two girls." She smirked.

"Sensei, it was a two-on-one fight, it was never fair to begin with." Oyama protested.

"Nonsense, Oyama-kun. You have to be prepared for the unthinkable. Let this be a lesson for you to start taking your training seriously. Unless, you don't have a problem with getting beat up by girls on a daily basis." She grinned.

"I do have a problem, Sensei! And from now on, I'll definitely start taking my training seriously." He said, confidently.

"Good, now let's call the police so these girls learn their lesson on why they should not assault a fellow student." Nijou-sensei said, as she took out her smartphone from her lab coat pocket and began to dial the number to the local police station.

"No! Sensei, please don't call the police!" Takeru implored her.

"Oyama-kun, this is a criminal offense! Do you want them to get away with this and be embolden to commit this again?"

"Sensei, please. If you call the police, they'll laughed at me for getting beat up by girls and I'll lose my honor." He looked at her, while holding her hands. "They'll think I'm less of a man." He said, while looking down on the floor, with a dejected expression on his face.

"Fine." She sighed, as she put her phone in the pocket of her lab coat. "But promised me you will _never_ get beat up by those girls again." She said while giving him a stern look.

"But what about in combat matches?"

"I'm not talking about matches. I'm talking about what happened today."

"But I was told not to hit girls"

"You hit girls when they are threatening your life, understand? I'm not asking you to become a future wife beater. I'm asking you to stand up for yourself, otherwise you'll always get pushed around." She said, while pointing her index finger at his face. "If there is one thing we women absolutely hate, is a wimpy guy! Stand up and be a man, Oyama-kun!" She said, exhorting him.

"Yes, Nijou-sensei, I will! I promise I won't get beat up by those girls again." He said, in a determined manner.

"Good. Stay here for the rest of the school day. Tomorrow, I want to see you here so I can check your condition and replace your bandages." She said smiling.

"Ok. Thank you, Nijou-sensei. You're a great nurse." He said, blushing.

Aki Nijou smiled and blushed. She really wanted Oyama to get better and become a man that could stand up for himself and others.


	2. A Good Boy Who Turned His Life Around

The next day, Takeru stopped by Nijou-sensei's office to get checked out and have his bandages replaced.

"You're doing better than I had expected, Oyama-kun." She said while replacing his head bandage.

"Thanks, I owe it all to you, Nijou-sensei!" He said, smiling and blushing while looking at her enormous cleavage that was in front of his face.

Nijou-sensei giggled. "It's amazing you didn't get a concussion. Make sure you eat well, drink plenty of water, and get enough sleep. If you do these things, you'll get better in no time. And once you're better make sure you start training. You promised me, Oyama-kun."

"Yes, sensei, I will. And I'll start training as soon as I'm better." He said, still blushing and staring at Nijou-sensei's cleavage.

The following day, Takeru was in much better conditioned and he began his training. He continued with his training for the next weeks, all while keeping up with his studies, as well. During that time, he would stop by Nijou-sensei's to have small chats. He began to feel more comfortable with her than with anyone else he had ever met. With Nijou-sensei, he could be himself and ask her for advice on school, training, and life in general. She also felt the same way with him, and was there to support him in anyways she could.

School had ended for the day, and Takeru went to visit Nijou-sensei's, since he hadn't done so at the beginning of the school day.

"Hi, Nijou-sensei." He said, smiling, as he opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Oyama-kun." She smiled back at him. "Going home for the day?"

"Yes. I just dropped by to tell you my training is going well and I got a 98 on my exam, that highest in my class."

"That's wonderful! I see your training is going well, you look great." She giggled.

"Oh, thanks." He blushed.

"How about I treat you to a nice home cooked meal to celebrate your achievements?" She said, smiling cheerfully.

"Really? That would be great! I love your cooking!" Oyama said enthusiastically. He remembered the time he had been handcuffed to her and how they had spent the weekend at in a cabin at an island resort. During their stay, Nijou-sensei cooked some of the best meals he had ever eaten.

"Well, then I'll see you in an hour." She said. "Here's my address." She wrote it down on a piece of notepad paper and gave it to him.

"Ok, I'll see then. And thank you, Sensei." He said grinning, and left the office. He ran all the way home, excited he was going to spend dinner with his favorite sensei.

"I better finished up in here, otherwise I won't be able to get dinner ready on time." Nijou-sensei said to herself, as she started to put away papers and various medical supplies.

Takeru Oyama arrived on time at Aki Nijou's apartment. He rang the bell and was greeted by Aki's voice.

"Coming in, Oyama-kun!" She said over the intercom door speaker.

Takeru opened the door and went inside. He could smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, as he began to change his shoes to the guest slippers that were in the shoe rack that was next to the door. He went into the kitchen and saw Aki wearing an apron, cooking tonight's dinner.

"Hi, Nijou-sensei. These are for you." He said, as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Oyama-kun! You shouldn't have. You're making me blushed." She said, surprised at his warm gesture. She grabbed them and placed them in a spare vase.

"Dinner smells incredible." Takeru said. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks, Oyama-kun. You're my guest so don't worry about anything. Dinner will be promptly served, so go take a seat at the dinning room table." She said, smiling.

Oyama took a seat at the dinning room table. Ten minutes later, Aki brought out the dinner. She had prepared soba noodle soup with spinach; steamed rice; grilled mackerel; boiled vegetables.

"Nijou-sensei, you're amazing!" He said, as he looked at all the delicious food on the table waiting to be eaten.

"Thank you. Oyama-kun." She said, blushing. "Let's eat. _Itadakimasu."_

 _"_ _Itadakimasu."_

After that amazing dinner, Takeru helped clear the table and wash the dishes.

"You don't need to help me Oyama-kun. You're my guest, after all."

"I want to help. This is the best meal I had for a very long time."

Touched by his kindness, Aki agreed to have him help her wash the dishes.

After the dishes were cleaned and dried, they went into the living room and sat on the couch. They spent an hour talking about school, laughing at the stupid things that went on there, and other various topics.

"I'm happy you're doing well in your training and in school." Nijou-sensei, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I owe it all to you, Sensei. You helped me to push myself." Takeru said, confidently. "You're a great Sensei and an amazing cook. You're the perfect woman, Nijou-sensei." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Aki Nijou was taken by surprised by what was happening, but she didn't fight it. To a certain extent, she was hoping this would happen. The kiss began slowly, but later it increased in intensity, becoming long, deep, passionate, and filled with desire.

Aki broke the kiss to catch her breath, both of them staring at each other, their eyes saying everything they need it to know.

Aki stood up and grabbed Takeru's hand, and began to lead him away from the living. She opened the door to her bedroom and they both sat on the side of the bed.

Takeru didn't need for Aki to say a word, he understood perfectly well, as he began to passionately kiss her and both fell on top of the bed. Takeru rolled on top of Aki and began to ravish her neck. She let out moans that incited Takeru to become more aggressive, until the point of no return was reached and their bodies became one. Aki's orgasmic screams reverberated across the bedroom to announce Takeru's graduation into manhood and a goodbye to his childhood. Forever.

That night, both joined the ranks of adulthood.


	3. Dinner with the Woman of My Dreams

A week had passed after their encounter, and both Aki and Takeru hadn't seen each other. Takeru had felt uncomfortable ever since that night and didn't know how to talk to Aki. As a result, he had purposely avoided meeting with Aki. But he couldn't keep this doing forever, and Aki confronted him when he was going to his next class.

"Oyama-kun, I need to speak to you in my office." She said with a stern look on her face.

"Sure, Nijou-sensei." He said. He might have looked confident, but his heart was racing and his breathing was increasing.

They went inside the office and Aki locked the door.

"Oyama-kun, why haven't you talked to me?" Aki demanded.

"Nijou-sensei, I just didn't, you know, I didn't know how to deal with this. I'm not experienced in these matters." He said blushing.

"Neither am I." Aki blushed. "Oyama-kun, I'm pregnant and you're the father." She said.

"WHAT?! HOW?! Why didn't you take precautions?" He said, shocked at what he had just heard.

"Oyama-kun, don't play games with me! You know what we did last week." She sighed, "Look, I never planned for this happened. I never thought I would get pregnant on my first time, besides things happened so fast that I didn't have time to take precautions. This was my first time, after all."

"I need time. To process this." Takeru said nervously, as he sat down on one of the beds in the office. His heart beating rapidly, and his breathing becoming shallow.

"Oyama-kun, be a man and take responsibility! I didn't fall in love with a wuss!" Aki said to him with an angry look on her face.

"Wait! Y-You love me?" Takeru asked, even more surprised than before Aki told him she was pregnant.

"Yes, I do. For a while, I tried to fight these feelings, but when we made love that night, I knew I couldn't ignore them any longer. So, yes, Takeru Oyama, I love you!" Aki said, blushing like a tomato.

"I-I love you too, Nijou-sensei!" He said, while putting his hands on her face and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Aki broke the kiss. "Oyama-kun, we can't do that in here! What if someone catches us?!" She said.

"Let them catch us. I not afraid of showing the world how I love you!" He said as he began pulling her in for another kiss.

She stopped him by putting her index finger on his lips.

"Not in here." She said seductively, as she looked into his eyes. "Let's do it at my place."

Takeru smiled, "We can do more than just kiss at your place, you know."

"Only if you take full responsibility."

"Aki Nijou, I, Takeru Oyama, take full responsibility."

"Then meet me an hour after school at my place." She said seductively.

An hour after school, Takeru met Aki in her apartment. They began to make sweet love, and after having finished, they agreed to keep their relationship a secret. Aki told Takeru she would find a way to keep her pregnancy a secret for as long as she could.


	4. Blinded by Raging Hormones

Two weeks after Aki had revealed to him she was pregnant, Takeru was staying after school to clean up the classroom, as it was his turn for the week. It was late in the afternoon, and Takeru was one of two students currently on campus.

The door opened and in walked Minori Rokujou, the school's principal.

"Hi, Oyama-kun. How's it going?" She grinned.

"Hi, Rokujou-sensei." He said. "Everything is going fine."

She went up to him, "You look a little tired. Is everything _really_ going fine?" She questioned him.

"Yeah, it is. I just took a part-time job to have some spending money, that's all." He said, as he finished cleaning the classroom.

"Why don't we go into my office and discuss this. I want all my students to be doing well."

"Am I in troubled?"

"Of course not, silly!" She said laughing. "I just want to talk to you since I've been hearing how great your training has been going. I don't want you to overexert yourself, you know." She said, as they both walked out of the classroom and down the hallway. As they reached the second floor, they finally arrived to her office. She opened the door, and closed it when they were all inside.

"Take a seat, Oyama-kun." She said, as she sat down on her executive leather chair behind her oak desk.

"So, how training?" She asked.

"It's going well. My Maken has evolved, so that's good."

"How about your school work?"

"I'm one of the top three students in my class. All that studying is finally paying off. I'm hoping I can eventually become the top student." He said grinning.

"What about this job? Why exactly do you need it?"

"Oh, it's just so I can have some spending money, and buy this new video game system that's being released in a few months."

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Aki being pregnant?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"WHAT?! NIJOU-SENSEI IS PREGNANT?!"

Rokujou laughed, "Don't play the village idiot, Oyama-kun." She said. "You knocked her up and that's why you need the money."

"No, I did not! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, I heard how she confessed her love for you, after you two banged." Rokujou said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"No, she didn't! Nijou-sensei would never fall for someone like me!"

"I tried to fight these feelings, but when we made love that night, I knew I couldn't ignore them any longer. So, yes, Takeru Oyama, I love you!" Rokujou said in Aki's tone of voice, pushing her lips forward and making kissing noises.

Takeru's face turned pale. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"H-How d-did you know?"

"I was hiding in the supply closet inside her office, planning on pulling a prank on her, when she dragged you inside. Of course, my plan was destroyed, but, oh, what a story did I hear!" Rokujou-sensei laughed.

"Please, Rokujou-sensei! Don't fire Nijou-sensei! It was my fault and I take full responsibility for my actions." Takeru stood up and fully bowed down.

"Oyama-kun, sit down."

"Please, Rokujou-sensei, I beg of you!"

"Nobody is going to get fire, now sit down!"

He immediately sat down. Rokujou-sensei chuckled. She got up and went around her desk, sat on top of it, and leaned forward to face Takeru.

"I'm not going to fire Nijou-sensei or punish you, Oyama-kun." She said.

"Thank you, Sensei." Takeru said, he bowed his head and was relieved he had been given another chance.

Takeru smiled at her, and Rokujou-smiled back at him, as she began to unzipped her tracksuit jacket, her enormous bosom bursting out, fully exposed to Takeru's shocked, but lustful eyes.

"I want to know how good you _really_ are, Oyama-kun." She said seductively, with a mischievous smile on her face, as she leaned forward until her marvelous mammaries were a few millimeters from his face.

Takeru looked at the busty beauty before him, and pushed his face into her wondrous valley, as both of them fell on top of the desk. He then quickly began to ravish her, as Rokujou-sensei squealed in delight. His adolescent hormones did not allow him to say no to the woman with the second biggest bust in all of the school.

By the time they were finished, they laid on the office couch, fully exhausted. It was now 9 PM on a school night.


	5. Two Gossiping Hags

If Takeru thought making love to Minori Rokujou had only been a dream, the next time they slept together settled all remaining doubts he had. During the next week, he had to balance the time he spent with Aki and Minori. Minori didn't tell Aki she was sleeping with Takeru, and neither did Takeru. He didn't want to destroy Aki's friendship with Minori. He knew he loved Aki, but just couldn't resist Minori, and in his own way, he loved Minori as well. With these secret relationships taking place, Takeru was sleeping with two of the hottest and bustiest babes in all of Tenbi Academy – and he didn't tell anyone for fear of the firestorm of controversy it would ignite.

Minori was resting on top of Takeru's chest. She was making circles with her index finger on his chest, while Takeru had his arm wrapped around her waist. It had been one hour since they had finished making love. They both laid in bed, relaxing at Minori's house on a late Saturday night.

"That was amazing, Takeru." Minori said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was." He said with a grin.

"Who do you like best, Aki or me?" She said giggling.

"It's hard to say. Both of you are irresistible."

"Well, you better make a choice pretty soon" She whispered seductively into his ear. "Because you're going to be a father."

"You mean you're pregnant too!" He said, as he sat up in shock.

"Of course, I'm pregnant, silly!" She laughed. "What were you expecting to happen after all the loving we've been making?"

"I have to go Minori. I have to process this news. I'll—"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to bed.

"Takeru, I'm not playing for second place." She said, as she was on top of him. "And don't forget you're my apprentice as well." She said with a smirk before she gave him a passionate kiss.

Once, she stopped kissing him, Minori released Takeru and let him go home.

Takeru arrived at his apartment. He was no longer living in the school's dorm, and was grateful since sharing a room with Haruko, Kodama, and Inaho had become unbearable. They would tease him by leaving their underwear lying on his bed and sometimes they would become a bit suggestive just so they could get a reaction from him and call him a pervert. With the events that had transpired in the last month, Takeru was fortunate he had his own apartment to call home. He laid in his bed thinking about his current predicament he was facing: two of the hottest women in school and in town, were pregnant and he was the father. His mind was wondering everywhere, until he fell asleep, exhausted from thinking.

Inaho was eating her lunch with Haruko and Kodama on top of the school's rooftop.

"Takeru sure has improved." She said.

"All of a sudden, he turned his life around and now he's one of the top students in our class. Very suspicious." Haruko said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe getting his own place to live by himself without us distracting him, caused him to improve himself." Kodama said.

"It's just all too suspicious, that's all." Inaho said, as she drank her fruit juice.

When they were going to their next class, Inaho approached Haruko.

She leaned in and said, "Haruko, what if we follow Takeru around? You know, just to see what he's doing."

"He's probably doing stupid things. It's just going to be a waste of time." She said.

"Let's just follow him, just in case. Don't you think it's all suspicious that he became this great student all of a sudden?" Inaho asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I do, but maybe there's a logical explanation. Maybe he's just a late bloomer. Or maybe he just matured." Haruko remarked.

"Why don't we find out?" Inaho egged her on.

"Okay, might as well get it over it. But only for a few days, we can't follow him for a month. We have things to do too."

"Okay, we'll start today after school." Inaho said cheerfully, as she gave a thumbs up sign.

After school ended, Haruko and Inaho followed Takeru. They were careful to keep their distance, so he wouldn't suspect. After a few blocks following him, they came into an apartment building, and saw Takeru going inside. An hour later, they saw Aki Nijou-sensei go inside the same building, as well.

"What's Nijou-sensei doing here?" Haruko asked.

"Maybe she's tutoring Takeru? And maybe that's why his grades have gone up." Inaho remarked.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right. Let's wait here for a few minutes." Haruko said, a bit worried and trying not to look envious.

They waited an hour, and still neither Takeru nor Nijou-sensei had emerged from the apartment complex.

"Let's go home already. She's probably tutoring him and we just jumped to conclusions." Inaho said, as she yawned.

"You're right let's go home." Haruko said, as they both walked away from where they were hiding and made their way back to the school's dorm.

A week later, Inaho came with a package and opened it in front of Haruko.

"What's this?" Haruko asked.

"I borrowed some equipment from a spy store. Apparently these two cameras right here can detect heat and see through walls." She said, cheerfully. "And this," she handed Haruko something that was the size of a small coin. "Can be planted inside a room and we can listen to whatever conversations take place, while being outside of the apartment building."

"Wow, Inaho! You really went all out. But how are you going to plant this listening device inside Takeru's apartment?" Haruko said.

"We don't need to plant it inside, we just need to put it in Nijou-sensei's purse." Inaho said with a grin.

They put the equipment inside their book bags and left for school. When school had ended, they immediately followed Takeru.

"Did you put the listening device in sensei's purse?" Haruko asked Inaho, as they both watched from a distance as Takeru went inside the apartment complex.

"Yes. Does Takeru live here or is this sensei's home?"

"Looks like sensei's home. Takeru is too poor to afford something nice like this." Inaho scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right." Haruko agreed.

An hour later, Aki Nijou-sensei arrived. The girls began to turn on their cameras and get ready to infringe upon someone's privacy. Once Nijou-sensei went inside the building, they turned on a hand held device that came with the listening device. They pointed the cameras and could see heat signatures and Aki and Takeru's outlines. Sound came on, as they began to hear Aki's voice.

"I'm home." She said, as the girls listened in and heard her give Takeru a kiss.

The girls' covered their mouths in shock at what they had just heard and seen. They saw Aki go into, what appeared to be bedroom, and drop her purse on the floor. They quickly turned bright red when they heard Aki and Takeru sit down on the side of the bed and began making out. The girls quickly grew even more uncomfortable when the making out session became a full-blown love making session. It was the most embarrassing moment they had experienced in their lives. They began to record the encounter, and after a few hours, it was finally over. Haruko and Inaho looked at each other, both flustered at what they had just seen and heard.

"That pervert!" Inaho said, as she began to sob.

"Calm down, Inaho. We'll make sure he gets punished." She said, her face blushing an intense red from the anger and embarrassment she felt. "Let's go home. We have everything we need to get him expelled from school."

The girls went back to the school's dorm. That night, neither of them could sleep after having witnessed such event. But both knew what had to be done in the morning for the good of the school.


	6. Thinking with Your Little Head

The next morning, Inaho took all of the recordings and went to Minori Rokujou-sensei's office.

"Good morning, Kushiya-chan, what brings you here?" Minori asked cheerfully.

"Sensei, I need to discuss a very important matter. It involves a student of the school breaking a serious rule." She said.

"Ok, what exactly happened?"

Inaho took out her laptop and showed her the recordings. Minori's face immediately turned red when she saw and heard the footage.

"That's enough, Kushiya-chan!" She said, as she closed the laptop. "Where did you get this?" She demanded.

"Haruko and I followed Takeru because we wanted to know what he was doing ever since his grades went up and his Maken had evolved." Inaho said.

"If you think I'm going to expel Oyama-kun with evidence that was illegally obtained, you are out of your mind!" Minori scoffed.

"But Rokujou-sensei! This a clear rule violation and you must expel Oyama-kun! He took advantage of Nijou-sensei." Inaho said angrily.

Minori took the laptop and put it away in one of her desk's drawers.

"Go to class, Kushiya-chan. If you speak to anyone about this, I will expel you. I cannot use this evidence that was illegally obtained, and furthermore, you violated a rule regarding stalking. Look it up in the school's rulebook, if you don't believe me. I will not have this become a scandal that will taint the school's reputation, understood?"

"Sensei!"

"Understood?!" Minoru said in a commanding voice.

"Yes, I understand." Inaho said bitterly. She bowed and left Minori's office and went to class.

After school had ended, and it was Takeru's turn to clean the classroom, Rokujou-sensei dragged him to her office.

"Minori, what's wrong?" He asked.

She played the recordings and watched his face turned red as a traffic signal.

"This is what's wrong!" She said angrily. "You got caught by Haruko and Inaho and I had to cover for your sorry, careless ass!"

"I'm sorry Minori, I had no idea they had followed me to Aki's place." Takeru responded.

"You're mine, Takeru, so don't you forget it! You need to make a decision: it's either Aki or me. Which is it going to be?" Minori said in a jealous rage.

"Minori, I d-don't know." He said nervously. "Both of you are pregnant and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Let's run away together, Takeru." Minori pull him into her breasts. "Let's leave this stupid school, and go somewhere we can start a new life as a couple."

"I can't leave Aki, she's pregnant." Takeru said as she broke away from her.

"I am pregnant too! I've done more for you than Aki has ever done. You're my apprentice, can Aki say the same thing?" Minori said angrily.

"It's just difficult for me to choose one woman. You're all so amazing and beautiful." Takeru said as he scratched his head.

He got an idea and simply blurted it out to Minori, "What if you and Aki become my wives? We can move to a faraway town where no one will recognize us, or move to a country where it's legal?" Takeru asked.

"I am not sharing you with anyone, so CHOOSE NOW, TAKERU!" She shouted, as she unzipped her tracksuit jacket to let out her bouncing bosom.

Takeru stared at them lustfully, his blood rushing to one place and one place only.

"What's your decision, Takeru?" Minori asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I chose you, Minori!" He said as he threw himself to her Valley of Wonders, but not before Minori moved out of the way and he fell into the floor.

"You'll get to suck on them, only until we leave town tomorrow, understand?" Minori said.

"Yes, but where will we go?" Takeru asked.

"I have a place in mind. I'll tell you tomorrow when we meet at the train station at 5 PM. Pack up only the stuff you need and take out all your money; we're leaving this place once and for all." She said with a determined look on her face.

"Oh, and Takeru. Don't tell anyone about this. Keep your mouth shut." She said.

"Yes, Minori. I understand." He said. "Can I at least help you zip up your jacket?" He said to her with a mischievous look on his face.

"NO! Now go home, pack up, and be ready for tomorrow." Minori said as she crossed her arms to cover up her exposed breasts.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." He said, as he opened the door and left her office, disappointed he didn't get to hold her Wondrous Beauties.

Takeru immediately went home. He packed up his stuff and went to bed early. It was only 8 PM, and he couldn't sleep. He got out of bed, changed his clothes, and left his apartment. This time, he made sure he wasn't being followed. Once he arrived at Aki's apartment, he checked twice again, and went inside the complex.

He found her apartment unit and rang the intercom.

"Yes, who is this?" Said Aki through the speaker.

"Sensei, it is Takeru Oyama. I need to talk to you." He whispered into the speaker.

"Takeru?! Sure, come in." She said, as she opened the door.

Takeru went inside.

"Takeru, why didn't you call me? It's a bit late right now." She said, as she looked at him with concern eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Aki, I want you to come with me to the train station, tomorrow at 5 PM. Pack only the things you need and take all the cash you have right now." He said, as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Takeru, what's wrong?!" She asked, now deeply concerned as to what he was saying and how he looked frantic. "Takeru, let's sit down and discuss this."

"Aki, do you love me?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course."

"I can't go into details right now, so you'll have to trust me, but this is very import. Please do this, ok? I'll tell you everything when we're in the train station."

"Takeru, have people found out about us?" She asked, in a concerning tone.

"Some have. That's why we have to leave town forever and go somewhere we can belong together." He said, as he ran his fingers across her hair.

"Why don't we leave right now?"

"No, we can't, otherwise they'll get suspicious."

"But, Takeru! We can't take chances like this." She said.

"We have to. It's the only way we have to get away." He said.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone now that you told me all of this." Aki said, as she embraced Takeru. "I'm scared, Takeru."

"I can't, Aki. What if they're waiting outside?"

"Please, Takeru. Stay with me tonight." She said lustfully, as she looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok, Aki." He said as he kissed her.

The kiss soon turned into a passionate fire of pleasure, as Takeru began to deeply kiss Aki. By the way he was ravaging her neck, Takeru was ready to take it to the next logical step. He picked Aki up and took her into the bedroom. Once inside, they began to make steaming love. Takeru made sure he gave it more than his 100 % that night. And judging by Aki's multiple orgasmic moans, he was more than successful.


	7. Secret Lovers No Longer Secret

Takeru Oyama was called into the principal's office. There he met a lady that escorted him to a conference room where some members of the school board were meeting. Aki Nijou and Minori Rokujou were there, as well. Aki was crying, while Minori looked enraged.

"Sitting down, Oyama-kun." One of the school board members said, pointing to a seat.

"Takeru Oyama, we have called you today because it has come to our attention that you have been romantically involved with both of your teachers, and as a result, they are pregnant with your children." Another board member said.

"How could you betray me, Takeru?!" Aki said, crying brokenheartedly. "And with my best friend of all people! I trusted you!" She said, tears flowing like a typhoon storm.

For the next minutes, Takeru felt as he was in a dream, or that he was going through an out of body experience. The school board members continued to talk, while Aki was still crying, and Minori sat there, her face red with rage and embarrassment. He couldn't hear anything anyone was saying, despite the people around him moving their lips.

"Answer the question, Oyama-kun." A board member said.

"Sorry, what was the question?" He said, surprised and finally shaken from his trance.

"When did you become romantically involved with your teachers?"

"About a few months ago. Look, I take full responsibility for this. Nijou-sensei and Rokujou-sensei are innocent! I seduced them, and you should punish me and not them!" He shouted, as he sat up from his seat.

"Sit down, Oyama-kun! This school board will make that determination based on the evidence we have."

"What evidence?"

"We have recordings of you being intimate with Nijou-sensei, and another one with you and Rokujou-sensei discussing her pregnancy with you and planning to leave town by train." One of the school board members said.

"In other words, this a very serious matter. As a result, you are suspended, starting today, until we finish conducting a full investigation into this matter. You and your teachers are forbidden to have any contact with each other, understood?" Another member of the school board said.

Takeru turned pale when he heard those words.


	8. Aftermath

_Simple Minds – Don't You (Forget About Me) plays in the background._

As soon as the meeting was over, Nijou-sensei immediately resigned to prevent further embarrassment. She didn't want to go through the long ordeal of having her personal life probed for what may be an indefinite period of time. The next day she left town and never came back. Nine months later, she gave birth to her son and never allowed Takeru to see him. Within a few days, the investigation concluded and found all parties guilty of breaking the school's rule against student-teacher relationships. Minori Rokujou, however, refused to resign and continued to hold on to her position as principal of the school for a few days. In an emergency meeting, the school board voted unanimously to remove Rokujou-sensei as principal. Within a few hours, Rokujou-sensei was sacked and she left the town afterwards. The school went as far as removing any records of her and Aki having being teachers, and of having graduate from the school. She gave birth to a girl, nine months later. She, too, didn't allow Takeru to see her child.

Haruko Anaya attended a junior college in the next town. After graduating, she married a local politician from her town. In their third year of marriage, a scandal erupted that involved her husband. It reached national notoriety because the scandal exposed corruption at the highest levels in the local and national government. Her husband's career was completely obliterated and he ended up going to prison for ten years. Haruko, unable to deal with the dishonor that had befallen on her family, committed suicide by jumping off a bridge into oncoming traffic down below.

Inaho Kushiya went to college in Tokyo. Contrary to popular belief, she was not such an innocent girl as she had pretended to be when she attended Tenbi Academy. When a popular American rapper had a concert in the city, she didn't hesitate to have a one-night stand with him. Unfortunately, it came with a price. A week after her encounter, she came down with the flu. Her condition worsen, and she was hospitalized. The hospital perform some tests on her and determined she had contracted an aggressive form of an STD that was resistant to any form of treatment. She went into a coma and died the next day. The story could have ended here, but she became Patient Zero when that STD—soon called NG1 by scientists—spread across the world. When it had ran its course, 25 million people around the globe—300,000 in Japan alone—had died in the worst pandemic in modern history.

Takeru Oyama was expelled from school, in what was the biggest scandal to have rocked Tenbi Academy. The whole town would talk about it for years, long after the parties involved had left and despite all efforts the school had made to expunge all records of the incident. His story became an urban legend, especially when people found out Patient Zero had been a fellow classmate and dorm mate of his. Takeru left the country for South Korea where he hoped to continue with his studies and start anew. Unfortunately, he ended up knocking up the daughter of a local, well-connected businessman. As a result, he was deported and ban for life from entering the country. Next, he tried his luck in the U.S. Under a student visa, he was able to obtain a job working as an Uber driver. Things were going fine, until his self-driving Uber car he was operating slammed into a school bus full of children. Some of the children were seriously injured, but fortunately, none of them died. In the accident investigation, after reviewing footage of the on-board cameras inside the Uber car, it was determined Takeru was completely at fault as he was playing a Hentai game on his smartphone when he slammed into the side of the school bus. As the bus was making a left turn on an intersection, the Uber car instead of stopping, accelerated right into the bus. It was a completely preventable accident, had only Takeru been paying attention to the road instead of his phone. When the investigation ended, Takeru was sentenced to three years in prison and was immediately deported after completing his sentence. He was also banned for life from entering the U.S.A. He returned to Japan and made his new home in a small apartment in Yokohama, and worked in a Yakuza-controlled pachinko parlor to help pay his rent. Tragically, he was gunned down during a territory dispute involving a rival gang operating in the same area.

 _Ohhh..._  
 _Will You walk away_


End file.
